karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Liliana
Her Highness Princess Liliana the Viscountess Sedlow is the youngest daughter of the late King Edward V and his consort Queen Adelle and, as such, is fourth in line for the throne of Goentar. General Information 'Age' 14 'Orientation' Heterosexual 'Religion' Just like the others in her family, she learned from their example and is a Plurist. 'Nationality' Born and raised in Goentar 'Citizenship' Princess of Goentar 'Race' Liliana is a witch of the Fire element. It has only been around a year since her powers revealed themselves to her. Up to this point, she isn't able to do anything too magnificent but she can control the temperature of a designated area. She can control flames and can change the size of them, but cannot do anything too elaborate. She is currently working on conjuring flames. Her trainer, who was also appointed to teach her sisters, told her that with practice and maturing, she would be able to eventually create lightening. Perhaps coupled with her two sisters with an affinity for air and water they could produce an extreme storm. Over the past few months, she has discovered that she had an additional gift as well as her elemental ones. She soon realized that she had the gift of precognition. It started off as small dreams, then daydreams, and only a month ago did it turn into something a bit more complex. Her gift turned into a kind of psychometric power where she would see the very near future of a person or object by a single touch. Her trainer told her that this phase would pass soon and that with practice she would be able to see the future at will. She often wears gloves in order to limit the visions she sees. But she hopes that she would be able to master that particular gift, as it would probably be very useful to her family in coming times... For right now though, she is quite satisfied with feeling the warmth and pulsing of the seemingly live flames. Physical Description 'Eyes' Liliana's eyes are an ordinary yet not so ordinary color. They are a mix of a dark blue and green. In the right kind of light they seem to lighten up to a nearly steely grey color. They are wide which make her look like she's is curious all the time (which she very nearly is) 'Body Type' Liliana is still young and still has a long way to go until she reaches her full potential physically. She still has some left over baby fat on her face that give her sense of innocence and naivity. She is petit and stands at five feet even. 'Hair' Liliana has chestnut colored hair that hangs down straight just past her shoulders. She never really likes having it in her face though, so she almost always clips the front ends of her hair back so it doesn't get in her face. 'General Appearance' The first thought that goes through a person's mind when they see the young princess is just how innocent she looks. From her wide eyes to her fair skin and bright smile, everything about her practically screamed "cute". From a young age she had a sense of purity that carried on through her early teenage years. Relationship 'Father' King Edward V {Deceased} 'Mother' Queen Adelle 'Siblings' Liliana is the baby of the family. She is the fourth child to be born to Queen Adelle. She looks up greatly to her older sisters, Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren. Princess Anne the Marquess of Brightmoor, and Princess Emeline the Countess of Moorechester. 'Significant Other' N/A 'Children' N/A History The Princess Liliana Turner, Viscountess of Sedlow was born on 1286 Hoen 3 to King Edward V and Queen Adelle. She was the fourth and last to be born to the royal couple, as they were advised that it would be unwise for them to try a fifth consecutive time to try for a son. As the youngest of four girls, Liliana would have thought to be either rebellious as an act to get attention, or spoiled but she was neither of these. She had a rather pleasant childhood with a loving family and wonderful sisters who loved each other immensely. Her early years were great if she said so herself. As the fourth child it would be extremely unlikely for her to inherit the throne so although she was taught about diplomacy and politics, it was not as in depth as her eldest sister had to learn it as. She took etiquette classes and various others teaching her all the necessary household skills that she would need the older she got. She quickly got bored of these classes, but she sat through them because if her sisters could do it, she could as well. The young princess practically worshiped her older siblings. She followed their example and tried to do anything to be like them Liliana grew up with something of an adventurous streak which she has yet to grow out of. She spends most of her time either outside walking around in the gardens or exploring in the vast castle that she calls home. Nothing could really ruin the small bubble that the Princess lived in. That was until tragedy struck. She was around twelve years old when her beloved father died in his sleep. The shock didn't really hit her until the funeral, afterwards she hid herself in her room while she grieved. She loved her father greatly and to this day expects him to just walk into the room with a soft smile on his face, until she reminds herself that he is dead. But Liliana, the optimist that she is, always tells herself that her father is looking over everyone making sure that they are safe. With the turmoil brewing throughout the kingdom coming from the fact that people weren't happy with the new monarchy, Liliana knew that her family's lives as well as her own were probably in danger, but the usually calm and gentle girl vowed that she would rather die than let anything happen to the rest of her family. Personality Liliana is extremely faithful, in accordance to her religion as well as her family. Her loyalty to her family and country is unwavering and almost unrealistic for a girl of her young age. She loves all life and cherishes every single one. She loves meeting new people and making new friends. Liliana is full of courage and bravery, she loves going on adventures, no matter what the size. It could be discovering new corners of the castle and she would be excited. The young princess has a strong desire to help those around her in anyway she can. It is very likely that she got it from watching her mother who was known as the "mother of her people". In addition to her loving nature, she is naive. It may be a good thing, or it may be a bad thing. She knows that there is evil in the world but also thinks that there is always a good side and will always try to bring that out. Out of Character Information 'Author' Liliana is played by Muse. 'Playby' Liliana's image is based off of Georgie Henley. Category:Goentar Category:Characters